


love you, but I'm going down

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Thor (Marvel), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: The Grandmaster sits Thor and Loki down to talk things out. He's helpful like that.Sequel tokeep me forever, tell me you want me.





	love you, but I'm going down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the inimitable [Loxxlay](http://loxxxlay.tumblr.com) to whom this fic is dedicated/for whom it was written - a delight both to have in fandom and generally, as a person. Thank you for being a) so wonderful and b) enabling me to write this nasty piece of work. It was fun. 
> 
> It's also, uh, dark. I mean, I feel like that should be self evident, but yeah, putting that out there anyway, just in case - there's no actual consent here, folks. 
> 
> Without further ado, since I don't feel like offering either apologies or excuses - enjoy.

Thor never wanted to leave this room.

What was less than a day ago a prison cell now felt like a shelter, a sanctuary where the Grandmaster couldn’’t touch him. Not that the Grandmaster _had_ touched him, no, except with his greedy and glittering eyes. He didn’t need to use his hands, no, he could use–

Other people.

He was safe here. (He wasn’t.) He would just stay here, unmoving, and damn what the Grandmaster said, if he wanted Thor to move he’d have to drag him out fighting.

His stomach was still roiling. His memories were...blurred, in places, but he remembered enough. Too much, and at the moment he hated the Grandmaster only a small measure more than he hated himself.

Thor’s thoughts strayed to Loki and he jerked them away because he couldn’t bear it right now, couldn’t bear to wonder where his brother was, what he was doing, what he was feeling.

He ached like one immense bruise.

Too soon, the Grandmaster’s second - the woman called Topaz - opened the door. “Come with me,” she said. Thor’s stomach plunged, but he didn’t move. Her scowl deepened. “I said–”

“I heard you,” Thor interrupted. “I’m declining the invitation.” When she stared at him, he added nastily, “it means I’m not coming.”

She stared at him another long moment, then shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said, and started to close the door. Surprised, Thor straightened, a nervous whisper floating across his thoughts: _too easy._ “That’s it?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She glanced over her shoulder. “That’s it.” She looked like she was thinking something over, and then added, “the Grandmaster thought you might decline. He gave me a note for you.”

Thor’s skin crawled, but he extended a hand, slowly. She passed him the note, a single folded sheet of heavy paper. It smelled like the Grandmaster.

 _Leave it,_ whispered a small voice in Thor’s head. _Stay here. Where it’s safe._

It wasn’t safe anywhere. Not on this planet.

 _Dear Sparkles,_ the note read.

_If you’re reading this I guess you turned down my invite. So sad! Lo-lo’s going to be so disappointed. It’s a good thing I’ve got a consolation prize lined up for him. I’ve been dying to try out this new toy from R &D, supposed to make sure you can go for hours. You and I both know how gorgeous Lo looks when he’s wrecked. _

_Why, now I’m almost hoping you’ll turn me down._

_Love,  
_ _The Grandmaster._

The paper crumpled in Thor’s fist. It was a threat, transparent as glass. And not to him. That, Thor could take. But Loki...

_You and I both know how gorgeous he looks when he’s wrecked._

For a moment Thor thought he was going to vomit. He didn’t, though. “I’ve changed my mind,” he said shortly. “I will be coming with you after all.”

“I thought you might,” Topaz said, deadpan, and turned to walk away. She didn’t bother to restrain him. Thor almost wished she would.

* * *

Thor walked slowly, dragging his feet. He never wanted to look Loki in the eye again. He wasn’t sure he _could._ But he was going to, because he had to, and a selfish, hideous part of him was angry with Loki because if not for him…

But that was monstrously unfair. Loki wasn’t the one who threatened himself. It wasn’t Loki’s fault that he - that Thor–

“Here,” Topaz said, stopping outside a door. “Go ahead. He’s waiting.”

 _He._ Not _they._ Just the Grandmaster, then? Or just Loki? Thor tried to close off his thoughts, squared his shoulders, and stepped inside.

“Hey there, Sparkles,” the Grandmaster said, sipping from a small teacup. “You decided to come! That’s...that’s good, that’s great. How’re you feeling?”

Thor just stared at him, and the Grandmaster lowered his teacup and frowned. “Hey, now. Why the long face?”

“You know very well why,” Thor said before he could stop himself. The Grandmaster’s frown deepened.

“I’m afraid I - I’m afraid I don’t, babe. Explain it to me?”

Thor’s mouth filled with saliva. “You made me–”

“There it is again,” the Grandmaster interrupted. “That word. _Made._ I didn’t _make_ you do anything, Sparkles. I just...offered a suggestion. You were the one who took it.” He smiled, dazzlingly bright. “Sit down! Loki’ll be here in a minute.”

Nausea welled up in Thor’s gut and he remained standing. “I don’t have anything to say to Loki.”

“Really? You don’t? That’s...that’s pretty cold. Especially considering...considering your, uh, intimate encounter. Not very gentlemanly of you, just...use ‘em and lose ‘em, is that it?”

Thor could taste bile on the back of his tongue. “That isn’t it,” he protested, but the Grandmaster shook his head and clicked his tongue.

“See,” he said, “see, this is your _problem._ No _communication._ You two...you really just need to talk things out. You’re lucky I’m here to help.”

“ _Help,_ ” Thor blurted out, and caught just a brief glimmer of darkness at the back of the Grandmaster’s eyes.

“That’s what I said,” he said. “Come on, Sparkles. Take a seat. Let’s not make things _difficult._ ”

Thor opened and closed his fists at his sides a couple of times, then walked stiffly over and sat down. The Grandmaster lifted his cup again and took another sip. “Want something to drink?” He asked.

“No,” Thor said, barely holding back a shudder.

“Suit yourself, sweetheart.” The Grandmaster leaned back, lounging like he couldn’t be more comfortable. Thor watched the door, his heart pounding in his stomach, trying to prepare himself.

“So tense,” the Grandmaster said. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want something-”

“No,” Thor said too quickly, and caught the Grandmaster’s raised eyebrows. “Thank you,” he added quickly. He clamped his hands on his legs, electricity jumping in his blood.

There was a soft tap at the door. “Come in!” The Grandmaster sang out, and Thor’s throat closed as the door opened and Loki stepped inside.

Loki had his face on. The one Thor had seen before, though seldom directed at him - a calm and placid mask that gave away nothing. All thought and feeling hidden. He wasn’t looking at Loki. He was looking at an image of him.

Thor realized that he was standing, though he hadn’t meant to. “Loki,” he said, but then didn’t know how to go on. He blinked and saw Loki staring up at him, raw with horror and despair and Thor felt his brother come inside him.

He sat down again, suddenly dizzy. Loki looked at the Grandmaster, who gestured at the other chair. “Go on, sugarplum,” he said. “Take a seat. Let’s all just...get comfortable.”

Loki’s gait looked perfectly steady as he walked over and sat down gracefully, his hands folded on his lap. The Grandmaster looked amused. “Goodness, Lo, so _formal._ We’re all friends here, aren’t we? Or, well, not _just_ friends.” He did something peculiar - like winking with both eyes? - and Thor felt his expression spasm before he could control it.

Loki’s smile looked a little thin and didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You can’t be surprised that things are a bit...awkward.”

“Well, well. I suppose not.” The Grandmaster stretched his legs out, nudging Thor with one of them. “It did seem like we left things on a bit of...a bit of shaky footing. Which - nobody wants that, do they? I’m just here to _make things better._ ”

 _Of course you are,_ Thor thought bitterly. _Make things better. That’s what you want to do._ He glanced at Loki, thinking to communicate his frustration, and just as quickly looked away. Even now, with Loki sitting fully clothed and rigid, his eyes fixed on the Grandmaster like he was the only person in the room–

_Loki gasped and shuddered when Thor slipped his tongue into his mouth, his body bucking under Thor’s and the cool of his skin under Thor’s hands was a welcome contrast to the fire that seemed to be burning him up._

Tell me what you want, _he thought, but the words couldn’t quite get across his stumbling tongue, and if he just - he just needed to make Loki understand._

Thor dug his fingers harder into his thighs. “Help with what,” he forced out.

“Why, the two of you!” The Grandmaster said. “You seem to have some...communication issues. And I mean, I think we took a step in the right direction by addressing some, uh, taking a new _angle_ on things, I think there’s still...a lot that remains to be _said._ ”

Thor saw just the faintest twitch to Loki’s jaw, and was almost relieved to have _some_ hint of what Loki was thinking. His own thoughts were a muddle of anger and horror and the desire to lash out and the fear of what might happen if he did.

“Nothing?” The Grandmaster said with a slight frown, when neither of them spoke. “Really? Sparkles - Thor. Let’s start with you. You seemed...awfully upset when I left you.”

Thor fought not to recoil, not to snarl, shoved both urges down and contained them into clenching of his fists. “You…”

“Now, now,” the Grandmaster said, a very faint warning in his voice. “This isn’t about _me._ Let’s - let’s hear some _I_ statements, shall we?”

 _I hate you. I want to kill you. How is that?_ Thor glanced at Loki, who still wasn’t looking at him. He remembered the look on Loki’s face: gasping for air, tears in his eyes. The way he twisted toward the Grandmaster and said _you, please._

The way his cock had felt as Thor rode him.

It wasn’t Loki’s fault. It wasn’t. He’d been the one tied down, helpless, and _Thor_ had–

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Loki’s gaze flicked away from the Grandmaster and toward him, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before Loki looked away again.

“Why?” He asked, and Thor hated him for a moment - for the lack of tone in his voice, the lack of expression, the lack of _anything_ for Thor to get a hold on. It felt like he was on his own, floundering, and he needed Loki to _help._

“Why - what do you mean, _why?_ ” Thor leaned forward, incredulous. “I–” He glanced at the Grandmaster, who was watching with an expression of curiosity that made Thor’s stomach lurch. “I would think it was obvious.”

“Guess not,” the Grandmaster said. Thor clenched his fists again and focused all his attention on Loki. _Look at me,_ he thought, as hard as he could. _Give me a hint. Something._

“Loki,” he said aloud, trying to choose his words carefully. Whatever game the Grandmaster was playing...he could at least _try_ to say something he meant. “I was not...I was intoxicated. I took...I took advantage of you.”

Loki looked at Thor, finally, but his gaze was as blank as the rest of him. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. He sounded...mechanical, like he was mouthing words from a script. Thor didn’t have to wonder whose script. _Loki wants what I want._

He couldn’t let that stand. “If I’d been more careful–”

Loki’s exhale hissed. “You did _nothing._ Wrong. I was…” He licked his lips, avoiding Thor’s eyes. “I wanted it.”

Thor’s stomach roiled. He shook his head. “I know that isn’t true–”

“How do you know?” Loki asked. “It’s hardly something that would have come up, is it? After all, we are _brothers._ ”

Thor glanced at the Grandmaster, who was watching them with his chin in his hands and eyes wide, rapt. “You didn’t want - you asked me to stop–”

“Of course I did,” Loki said, something sharp in his voice. “I could tell that for _you_ it wasn’t - that you didn’t–” He looked away, a muscle in his jaw twitching. “At first I thought you were toying with me. When it became clear that you weren’t in your right mind…”

Thor’s chest felt tight. He shook his head in denial. “Loki…”

“When have you ever known anything about me,” Loki said.

For a moment - for a moment, looking at Loki, he believed it. He thought _Loki desires me, has desired me,_ and it seemed real, plausible, and a sick horror rose that he scrambled to mask.

But then a flicker by one of Loki’s eyes. The smallest fracture where the illusion didn’t hold.

“I don’t believe you,” he said.

“You don’t want to. That’s different.”

“Why are you lying to me about this,” Thor asked. He glanced at the Grandmaster and said, “did _he–_ ”

“No,” Loki said, too quickly, too loudly.

“Come on,” the Grandmaster said. “Can you blame him? I mean, if you were _my_ brother...I’d have a hard time keeping my hands off.” He whistled, and Loki flinched, color draining from his face.

“Loki,” Thor said, but before he could finish the sentence (he didn’t know how he would have finished the sentence) Loki lurched forward and kissed him. Thor lurched back but he was pinned between Loki and the chair, frozen.

Loki broke away just as Thor raised his hands to shove him off. His eyes were dark, a little wild. “Damn you, Thor,” he said. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Fear, Thor realized. There was fear lurking at the back of Loki’s gaze, and he thought to wonder suddenly what the Grandmaster might have told Loki to get him to come here. What threat he might have made.

How much of this was Loki, and how much their puppeteer? The man now watching them, smiling.

“This is good,” he said. “I think you’re really...opening up. You know, Sparkles, this is the _challenge_ with Lo-lo, he’s so...keeps it all inside. Getting him to let loose takes some, ah, convincing, am I right?” Thor looked away from Loki.

“I don’t…” What was he supposed to say? Loki’s eyes were still fixed on Thor like he was trying to communicate something, but Thor didn’t have the first idea what it was.

“Now...what about you, Thor? Why don’t you tell Lo what _you’re_ feeling?”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Just go from the heart,” the Grandmaster said. He stood up and walked around to Thor’s back, his hands sliding over his shoulders and pressing down. Thor tensed and tried to jerk away, but he couldn’t shake his grip.

“I…” Thor blundered forward, blindly. “I...care for you, Loki, but not...not like that.”

The flash across Loki’s face was too quick for Thor to identify. He pulled back, taking a step away, and his eyes slid to the Grandmaster, who clicked his tongue.

“See,” he said. “I just feel like...based on what _I_ saw - I mean. I’m not sure you’ve really _considered_ the, ah, _possibilities_ here.”

Loki’s throat bobbed. “Grandmaster,” he began, but the Grandmaster waved a hand in his direction without looking at him.

“Hush, dear,” he said. “I’m talking...I’m talking to _Thor_ right now. I’m just saying, I don’t feel like...you know what they say. Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. And maybe, well - maybe it was the _configuration_ that’s got you so tied up, hmm? I know people can be...picky about that.”

Something convulsed in Thor’s intestines. “That’s not,” he blurted out before he could stop himself, and the Grandmaster’s fingers squeezed hard.

“Ah,” he said, bending down so his mouth was close to Thor’s ear. “Come on, sweetheart. Aren’t you _curious?_ I mean, I can tell you that he’s... _very_ good.” His voice lowered, and Thor saw Loki shudder, a pink flush appearing on his cheeks. “The things he can do with his _tongue,_ you wouldn’t _believe–_ ”

Thor shook his head, suddenly not caring what the consequences were. His stomach heaved into his throat. “No,” he said. “No, I’m not interested, I don’t want - I won’t do it.”

Silence. Thor braced himself for pain, to be cast back into the arena, but abruptly the Grandmaster crowed with laughter. “Oh my,” he said. “Will you look at that. I _told_ you, Lo, didn’t I?” He let go of Thor’s shoulders and straightened, and Thor twisted around to look up at him - at the smug smile on his face. “I win.”

“What?” Thor said blankly, his stomach plunging.

“We had a little bet,” the Grandmaster said, voice silky smooth. “Just a little... _I_ said Loki wouldn’t be able to get you to, uh - _fuck_ him.”

Thor’s chest tightened. He opened his mouth and closed it.

“You lose, honeybunch,” the Grandmaster said to Loki. “Time to pay up. See,” and he glanced back at Thor, lips curved in that smirk Thor wanted to rip off his face, “Loki agreed that if I won, he gets to be the party favor at tonight’s little gathering.”

The color had gone entirely out of Loki’s face and he looked like he was going to be sick.

“Wait,” Thor said, the word dragged out of him even as something primal screamed _I can’t, I can’t._

“Ah, ah,” the Grandmaster said. “Don’t go flip-flopping on me now. I don’t want you to, uh, _lie_ and...do anything you don’t want to do.”

Thor wanted to scream. _Damn you,_ he thought. _Damn you to the deepest, darkest, pit of the universe._ “That’s not - I was lying before,” he said, and every word tasted like sour vomit. “I do - I do want…”

( _No. I don’t, I can’t,_ he couldn’t touch Loki, he couldn’t let Loki touch _him,_ the very thought made him want to recoil in disgust but–)

The Grandmaster blinked innocently at him. “You were...well, this is all very _confusing._ ”

Thor groped for the right words. “It isn’t - I never wanted to admit it to myself, but I...I thought Loki wouldn’t…” He couldn’t finish a sentence. Couldn’t make himself force out the words, he just had to…

Action had always been easier. He lurched to his feet, grabbed Loki’s shoulders, and kissed him.

It was graceless and awkward, their lips smashed together in the least arousing kiss Thor had ever given. His heart was pounding in his stomach and he felt Loki go rigid - and then relax, melting toward Thor, his arms moving to twine around Thor’s neck and pull him closer as his lips parted.

Thor started to yank away but he felt Loki’s fingernails bite into the back of his neck and sucked in a breath. Loki’s tongue teased against Thor’s mouth and withdrew, and Thor shuddered, making his arms move, lifting them around Loki’s waist though it felt wooden, forced. Loki hummed, the fingernails vanishing in favor of a light caress.

 _How,_ Thor wanted to howl at him. _How can you do this,_ some part of him wondering again, almost, if Loki _truly…_

_(It’s all part of the game. That’s all. Just - just…)_

Loki pulled away slowly, but not very far. The Grandmaster laughed delightedly.

“Oh!” He said. “Oh, my, what a - what a startling turn of events. We- _ell._ That’s more _like_ it, now we’re...getting somewhere.”

Loki was breathing a little too hard, but his eyes were impossible to read again when Thor searched them.

“So...now what?” The Grandmaster asked, smiling. Anger surged in Thor’s chest but Loki’s fingernails dug into his skin again and he made himself look at his brother.

His brother, who licked his lips and then said, his voice rough-edged, “let me be good to you, Thor.”

Thor stared at him blankly, not understanding - or refusing to understand. The Grandmaster clicked his tongue.

“That’s not very specific, Lo. How’s he supposed to know what you _mean?_ ”

Loki’s nostrils flared but his gaze remained steady. “Perhaps I’d like to give him the choice,” he said, voice soft.

Thor froze, throat closing, because he couldn’t imagine _asking,_ couldn’t believe that Loki would force him to make that choice. “Couldn’t we retire somewhere more - private?” He asked, without much hope.

“This _is_ private, sweetheart,” the Grandmaster said warmly. “Just us chickens, isn’t it? Lo...I think your brother’s a little _tongue-tied._ But if you’re feeling shy, maybe we’ll just...Sparkles, why don’t you pick a number, how about that, between–”

“My mouth,” Loki interrupted quickly, and if there was a brief, almost frantic edge to his voice it was gone in the next silky words. “Let me kneel for you and show you…” A brief spark in Loki’s eyes before he lowered them to the floor. “Show you what a gift my silver tongue can be.”

Thor’s stomach burned. It was so - _smooth,_ so _easy,_ no hesitation or flinch and meanwhile Thor was barely holding in a scream.

“Well?” The Grandmaster prompted, apparently feeling Thor had been silent too long. “What do you say?”

 _Can I say no?_ Thor thought wildly. _What happens if I refuse?_

He forced his chin to jerk down and back up, loathing coiling through his gut. For the Grandmaster, but for himself, too. He should be fighting this. It might be futile, but he should at least _try._

“ _Mar_ velous,” the Grandmaster breathed. “See? Was that so hard?”

Thor stood stock still, frozen, as Loki stepped toward him. He reached out, fingers just brushing Thor’s jaw, and he couldn’t stop himself from flinching back. He stiffened quickly, forcing himself to stay in place, but that left him rigid, barely breathing as Loki’s hands moved down over his chest.

“Hm,” the Grandmaster said. Thor’s eyes flicked toward him to see a faint, displeased frown on his face. “You don’t...Sparkles, you don’t seem very _into_ this, I gotta say.”

 _Grab him by the throat,_ snarled a voice in Thor’s head. _Snap his neck, or at least throw him through a wall, take Loki and run–_

Thor wasn’t stupid enough to think they would get far. He cleared his throat. “I am not exactly used to...performing for an audience,” he said carefully, his chest tight.

“You’ll do fine,” the Grandmaster assured him with a smile. “Just...pretend I’m not even here.”

Thor met Loki’s eyes, searching for some sign of a _plan,_ but...nothing. Loki’s hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him back and down into the chair. Thor kept himself from pushing back by a fingernail’s width of self control, jaw tightening along with his chest.

“Loki,” Thor said lowly, and saw the briefest, smallest of twitches by Loki’s eye. Before he could grab ahold of it, it was gone, and Loki laid a finger against Thor’s lips.

“You don’t need to say anything,” he said. “You never were very good with words.”

It was such an unbearably familiar insult, spoken with soft fondness, and under these circumstances Thor wanted to recoil from it. From Loki. But maybe it was - maybe it was meant to be a hint, or–

Or a mercy. Maybe for them both.

Loki pulled his finger away and slid down to his knees in a motion both practiced and graceful, calculated to draw the eye. His slender hands slid up Thor’s calves to his knees, and Thor couldn’t help but think briefly that if he were anyone else, or Loki was–

But he wasn’t, and Loki wasn’t, and Thor grabbed hold of the arms of the chair so he didn’t pull away, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn’t respond as Loki urged his knees apart and insinuated himself between them. The light pressure of his hands skimming up Thor’s thighs made him tense, a shiver running down his spine.

Loki knew what he was doing. Was _good_ at this, and a part of Thor hated that, hated the idea that he might get any pleasure at all out of any of this. For a moment, hated _Loki,_ for making him feel it.

He forced that down and tried to focus on taking deep breaths, his hands clenched at his sides moving to the arms of the chair.

One of Loki’s hands drifted over the top of his thigh, up, pressed down. Thor closed his eyes and clamped down on the sound he might have made even as his hips jerked up toward that pressure, his body waking up. Loki pressed down a little harder and Thor bit his lip, sucking in a breath and holding it, though he knew it was pointless - that even if he _could_ fight his own body, the Grandmaster would find a way to make him lose.

“Hmm,” the Grandmaster said. “You’ll - I think you’ll want those off, won’t you?”

Thor couldn’t decide if it was better to try to delay the inevitable or just to get it over with. He wavered, but Loki made the decision for him, fingers tugging open the laces that held his pants closed. Thor kept his eyes squeezed tight, breathing in short, sharp little pants.

“Hey, hey, Sparkles,” the Grandmaster said. “Re _lax_ a bit. Loki, why don’t you just…” Perhaps he made some gesture, or perhaps Loki just _knew,_ because he cupped Thor in his palm and ground the heel of his hand in a small circle that pulled a grunt from deep in Thor’s chest. He felt his cock swell, thickening under Loki’s hand, and he twitched, on the cusp of slapping Loki away, _stop, stop it–_

“Thor,” Loki said, like he could hear his thoughts, and if it was quiet and soft he could still hear the faint warning in it. He opened his eyes, then, thinking _tell me you have a plan,_ but he still couldn’t read a damn thing in Loki’s eyes.

Then he was drawing Thor’s cock free, sliding his palm up Thor’s shaft, light enough that the dryness didn’t matter. Thor stared, unwillingly mesmerized by his cock hardening under Loki’s touch, wishing he could deny the pleasure warming him, wishing he could push it aside instead of - rocking against Loki’s hand.

“You think this is good,” the Grandmaster said, and Thor’s stomach knotted just at hearing his voice, “just you _wait._ Lo’s just...getting warmed up. Go on, sweetheart. Why don’t you show your _dear_ brother how, ah, _talented_ you can be.”

Thor wanted to snap something to defend Loki, to say that this wasn’t his _talent,_ this wasn’t who Loki _was,_ but Loki had already swept his hair out of the way and bent his head, breathing softly against the head of Thor’s cock.

“ _Ah,_ ” he said involuntarily, hips jerking upward. His cock bumped against Loki’s lips, slid off and left a damp streak across his cheekbone. Thor felt his face heat and twisted his head away.

“Oh, no,” the Grandmaster said. “You have to watch this, you really do. Don’t you want to see how _good_ Loki looks when he swallows you all the way down?”

Thor shuddered. His cock twitched and he forced his eyes back forward, trying to unfocus them but it was hard to see anything but Loki, even if only a sliver of his eyes were visible, masked by his eyelashes as he guided Thor’s cock back to his lips, parting them just enough to offer a hint of what it would feel like to be inside Loki’s mouth. It was _good,_ soft and silky skin rubbing against him, the lightest brush of tongue against his slit, and Thor hadn’t lacked for bed-partners but it was painfully clear that the Grandmaster - wasn’t _wrong._

He sucked in a breath and held it, holding himself rigidly still as Loki opened his mouth a little more and exhaled, air whispering against Thor’s skin. He quivered with the effort of not moving, staring wide-eyed, unable to look away.

Loki’s tongue glided wet and warm over the ridge under Thor’s cockhead, circled up, withdrew.

Then he wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock and guided it into his mouth.

The arm of the chair creaked as Thor’s fingers dug in, his whole body snapping taut. His thoughts broke for a moment, then reformed. Loki sucked at him, his cheeks and tongue creating a warm vacuum that Thor’s body longed to drive into. He held himself still, letting Loki move, swallowing convulsively. Every stroke of Loki’s tongue was sweet agony, fighting a war with himself as Loki’s head moved up and down and Thor gasped. It was like a damned _dream,_ unbearably good and Thor hated every ounce of pleasure Loki’s mouth wrung out of him.

Not sure where, exactly, his hatred was directed.

“Stop right there, kitten,” the Grandmaster said abruptly, and Loki fell still. Thor gasped and thrust involuntarily forward, stopping himself halfway through the motion. Loki was frozen, eyes wide (lips swollen, bright pink, cheeks flushed and now Thor knew what Loki looked like sucking someone’s cock). “No,” the Grandmaster said. “No, _you,_ Sparkles, I didn’t tell _you_ to stop.”

Thor swallowed. “I’m not…” He felt dazed, fear surfacing through the unwilling arousal.

“Mm,” the Grandmaster interrupted. “I get...I get it can be nice to just...lie back and let him do all the work. Believe me, I _get_ it. But I think...I don’t think that’s what we need, right now.”

“What do you mean,” Thor said, trying not to look at Loki though it was hard, hard not to move, the half of his cock outside Loki’s mouth cold and the other…

“I mean,” the Grandmaster said, “you’re not...you’re not taking full advantage. You’re missing _out._ ” Thor saw him move out of the corner of his eye and looked quickly toward him, that hateful fear making his blood turn cold. “I mean...that there’s no need to be so _gentle,_ ” the Grandmaster went on, circling around in front of Thor, his hand landing lightly on Loki’s bowed head. Loki’s tongue twitched against Thor’s cock, and Thor made an involuntary sound too lately bitten off. The Grandmaster smiled. “Lo-lo, he can - take it rough. Take it from me, he _likes_ it rough, a little hard use is - here, let me _show_ you.”

Thor opened his mouth, a protest on the back of his tongue, but the Grandmaster already had a hand tangled in Loki’s hair and pushed his head down, shoving Thor’s cock down his throat.

He felt Loki’s muffled cry, the spasm of his throat around him and he slammed his eyes closed with a groan. His cock throbbed, a surge of arousal swelling up. He would have pulled back but there was nowhere to go, and Norns _damn_ him it felt good, the fluttering pressure as Loki fought to swallow, the motion of his tongue, the slick heat of his mouth engulfing Thor entirely and if he just pretended–

“See?” The Grandmaster purred. “Isn’t that just - so _nice._ ” Thor kept his eyes closed, afraid to see the look on Loki’s face. “He’s _good_ at this, isn’t he? Just...made for it.” Thor heard Loki whine and flinched, the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding exploding out of his lungs.

“Go on,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki pulled back, Thor’s cock easing out of his throat, the wet drag along his length pulling a low moan out of Thor’s chest. “Tell him, Sparkles. He just - _craves_ validation.”

 _No,_ Thor thought wildly, _no, I won’t,_ like _that_ was the line he wouldn’t cross.

“Mm,” the Grandmaster said. “Maybe it’s - maybe you need to step up your _game,_ sweetheart, seems like your brother isn’t enjoying himself as much as he _could._ ”

Thor heard Loki suck in a breath and this time he sucked Thor down slowly and it was all Thor could do not to thrust into his mouth, all he could do to hold still, shaking, his eyes still closed. Loki’s tongue did - _something,_ Thor didn’t know what it was but he cried out and jerked before he could stop himself, felt his cockhead rub against Loki’s palate, felt him gag. “Sorry,” Thor gasped. “I’m sorry–”

“Shh,” the Grandmaster said. “Don’t apologize, darling. You’re doing _great._ ” He must have let go of Loki because his fingers brushed across Thor’s cheek. His eyes opened, fear spiking through him, but what he saw first was Loki, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, reddened lips stretched around Thor’s cock, and he wasn’t sure if his moan was one of anguish or pleasure for the sweet suction as Loki’s cheeks hollowed.

 _How many times has he done this before,_ a dim part of Thor wondered. _How many men have taken his mouth like this, knotted their fingers in his hair and fucked him, how often has the Grandmaster sat like I am now and drove his cock into Loki’s throat?_

He twisted his head away, unable to look, hating himself for being unable to look, hating himself for still being _aroused._

“Go on,” the Grandmaster murmured. “Tell him how it _feels._ ”

“Good,” Thor forced out. The Grandmaster hummed.

“Not very _descriptive._ ”

“I can’t-”

“So why don’t you _show_ him,” the Grandmaster said. “Show him how much you...can’t resist. How helpless you are in the face of your...want. I promise, Lo _wants_ someone to take charge. His fingers trailed down Thor’s arm, wrapped around his wrist, and Thor felt helpless, frozen, unable to fight.

He didn’t know if it was magic or just - _him._

The Grandmaster guided his fingers into Loki’s hair. “Get a - a nice grip, don’t be scared to, ah...there we go.” Thor’s fingers curled in Loki’s hair though he tried to keep it gentle, his eyes still closed, his heart pounding in his stomach, gasping. “Now...go. Go on. Fuck him like you _mean_ it.”

Thor quivered, starting to shake his head, but Loki sucked him noisily and his fingers clenched, his hips slamming forward reflexively with a sound that was almost a sob.

Loki’s hands flew up, his fingers digging into Thor’s thighs, his throat squeezing impossibly tight around Thor’s throbbing cock, and he gave up. Gave in. There was just no _point._

He couldn’t win. And some obscure fury welled up, with _Loki_ for putting him in this position, for bringing him here, if he hadn’t banished Odin, if he hadn’t summoned the Bifrost instead of standing and fighting, if he hadn’t played along with the Grandmaster’s games and instead they’d fought _back–_

He tightened his hold in Loki’s hair and moved, thrusting wildly and roughly and he just wanted this _over,_ he ached with arousal and anger and sick guilt building up in his belly - no, that wasn’t what was building–

Thor thrust forward deep, barely thinking anymore, and came.

Almost immediately, he started shivering, slumping back, his grip going slack. There was a ringing in his ears, but not loud enough to drown out the Grandmaster’s voice saying, “oh, _yes._ I _knew_ you had it in you.”

Thor made himself open his eyes. He stared down at his hand, black strands of hair tangled around his fingers. There was a dull sort of horror starting to rise in him. He could feel slight stinging on his legs, like welts from fingernails clawing at skin.

His stomach heaved and he made himself look up. Look at Loki, still on his knees, his head bent forward so Thor couldn’t see his face.

 _Look at you,_ jeered a vicious voice in Thor’s mind. _Guess you did want it after all. Wanted to fuck your brother breathless, choke him with your cock like you were punishing him for the crime of his own rape._

He swayed, just barely holding back the urge to vomit. He wanted to believe that it had been the Grandmaster. Wanted to believe that he hadn’t had any control.

The Grandmaster stroked his head and Thor let out a sound perilously near to a whimper. “Oh, yes,” the Grandmaster said again. “Very _good,_ Sparkles. _Very_ good.”

A distant wail had started somewhere deep inside. Thor stared straight ahead and didn’t even try to silence it.

“Now,” the Grandmaster said. “I think we’re _getting_ somewhere. I’ve - I have to run, I’m afraid, but - I’m sure you have lots to talk about. Or...other things to do. Have fun!” He patted Thor once more on the head and left. Thor expected anger, but it didn’t come.

He waited until the door closed before forcing himself to his feet, taking a few stumbling steps away and emptying his stomach on the floor.

He scrubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, fumbling to pull his trousers back on with the other hand, uncomfortable as it was. Like a coward, all he wanted to do was run. He made himself turn back to Loki, who still hadn’t moved.

“Loki?” He made himself say, his voice shaky. Loki didn’t reply, and Thor made himself take a step closer. “Are you…”

“Am I what, Thor,” Loki said, his voice rasping in a way that made Thor flinch. His shoulders jerked and he straightened, pushing his hair out of his face, and if he was pale, salt tracks dried on his cheeks, his expression was calm. “How are you going to finish that sentence?”

Thor faltered. Strands of Loki’s hair were still tangled in his fingers, and he was at a loss. _Fix this,_ Thor’s instincts insisted, but there was no fixing any of this.

Loki looked away. “I’m fine,” he said. “This was...the better outcome.”

 _The better–_ Thor wanted to laugh, harsh and hysterical. Only Loki would call this _better._ (And he was right.)

He hesitated, then swallowed. “You didn’t mean…what you said about…”

“Desiring you?” Loki snorted. “No. Of course I didn’t.” His voice was hard and brittle and Thor thought he could cut himself on it. “No more than you did. But I am glad I was that convincing a liar.”

Thor didn’t know whether to be relieved or feel even worse. Exhaustion rippled through him. Loki’s voice still sounded rough, his throat bruised, and Thor remembered driving his hips forward again and again in rough thrusts and winced.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said weakly.

“Didn’t you?” Loki ran his fingers through his hair again and then waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter. Whatever anger you drew on, it was...effective. You satisfied him. For now, at least.”

 _You satisfied him._ Thor’s stomach heaved again. There was no judgment in Loki’s voice, but Thor wished there was. He did not believe in its absence. He _wanted_ Loki to scream at him, to rage and throw things and Thor would shout back and at the end of it they would stand side by side, ready to fight back–

Except Thor wasn’t sure where his will to fight had gone. And Loki was giving him nothing.

Anger welled up again and just as quickly died away. He stumbled over and sank back down into the chair. “What are we going to do,” he asked hoarsely.

Loki started laughing, harsh and hysterical. “You’re asking for my help?” he said. “You want my help _now?_ You must be _truly_ desperate.”

“Who else would I ask?” Thor demanded, stung. He reached out toward Loki, and Loki drew back, curling into himself, laughter cutting abruptly off. Thor let his hand fall, guts twisting. “Loki…”

“It’s too late now,” Loki said, the harsh note gone out of his voice, though the rasp was still there. “He has his hooks in. He knows he can use you against me, and me against you. It’s perfect.”

A chill ran down Thor’s spine. _I think we’re getting somewhere._ He’d played right into the Grandmaster’s hands by trying to protect Loki. And if he hadn’t protected Loki - would that have been better?

“How did he get you to come,” Thor asked dully. Loki tensed.

“He didn’t have to,” Loki said. “I know better than to refuse.”

Thor slumped. He didn’t know whether to believe that or not. _Loki wants what I want._

Loki unfolded from the floor, face blank, only to stumble. Thor got up quickly and caught him, but Loki yanked violently away.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed, the mask cracking, and Thor could see fear and despair in Loki’s eyes. For him? He didn’t know. Thor let go like he’d been burned. “Don’t touch me,” Loki repeated, his chest heaving.

“I won’t,” Thor said. _Until he makes you._

Loki looked away and swiped a hand across his eyes. “It’s not your fault,” he said abruptly. Thor blinked.

“What?”

“That much was true,” Loki said. “You didn’t...it’s not your fault. Not last night. Not today.”

Thor swallowed hard. “I know,” he said. _I should have fought back harder. I shouldn’t have treated you like...I shouldn’t have touched anything the Grandmaster gave me._

“No, you don’t,” Loki said, almost gently, though when Thor looked at him he was staring into the distance, somewhere far away. “It’s written all over your face.” Loki’s eyes closed and he took a shuddering breath, then let it out; when he looked back at Thor his face was blank once again. “Don’t bother with guilt, Thor. There’s no room for it on Sakaar.”


End file.
